Have a Care
by Sue Shay
Summary: Drabbles of Friendship, Bromance and Romance. Rated K for now. May go T later. We'll see. Disclaimer: I own only the order of my words. Team Heller owns the characters. I'm grateful that they share with us and glad they're making the money, even though I'm not. COMPLETE AND CLOSED.
1. Chicken Soup For the BadAss Agent's Soul

Misery. Coughs wracked Teresa's body. Chills danced over her skin.

The first day she thought she was dying. The second day she wished she would die. The third day she felt like death warmed over.

It was the worst flu ever.

She sat before the television, hostage to daytime programming. Putting in a DVD was too much effort. Coughing kept her from sleeping.

The doorbell rang. She didn't get up.

The locks clicked but she couldn't even raise her gun. The door opened. A curly blond head stuck in.

"Cavalry's here, Lisbon." Jane held up a foam container. "Chicken soup?"


	2. You Can't Replace A Friend

It was just a _goldfish_, but something about it floating belly up in the bowl stabbed Wayne in the heart.

Ben wouldn't know if his dad replaced it, of course. He was only three after all. But Wayne had killed it through neglect and he felt guilty.

The orange body disappeared with a flush and Wayne finished getting ready for work.

Grace saw his discomfort the moment he stepped into the Bullpen. Within an hour, she wheedled the story out of him.

Touching his arm, she smiled kindly and said, "At lunch I'll help you pick out the perfect replacement."


	3. Liquid Eraser

_I know, I know,...the last line is OOC. Sorry. That's how it played out in my head._

* * *

Something about Cho looked off to Jane. There was pain in his eyes that only showed when the stoic man glanced away from his computer. Pain and hollowness.

At 5:00, the bullpen emptied except for Cho, still working.

Jane crossed to the guest chair and sat down. It earned him a cold stare from the cold man.

"There are other fish in the sea," Jane said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"It only hurts now. It'll be better later."

"I know."

Jane was at a loss. Finally he said, "Let's go get drunk."

Cho sighed and stared a moment.

"Yeah… okay."


	4. Rescued Damsel

Another damn management meeting tied up Lisbon's afternoon. She held back her bored sigh.

There was a knock on the conference room door followed by urgent whispers. Bertram's assistant tapped on Lisbon's shoulder and pointed. A clerk waved her over. Lisbon gathered her notes, excusing herself from the large table. Bertram glared.

The clerk led her to a phone.

"Lisbon! Come to Dykstra State Beach! Hurry!"

She raced to the scene, a concession stand where Jane stood smiling.

"What's the emergency, Jane?"

"The weather's too nice to be stuck inside with Bertram." He offered an ice cream cone. "Vanilla okay?"


	5. For A Good Cause

Morale building, Lisbon called it.

Abject humiliation, Jane countered.

For a good cause, she insisted.

He'd catch pneumonia, he argued.

Everyone else was doing it, she explained.

He wasn't exactly a joining kind of guy.

However, it was a fundraiser for a girl needing a new liver. No one had to point out she was Charlotte's age.

For her, Jane finally took his turn, settling in the seat above the water.

Then he saw Van Pelt pick up the softball.

_Wait, hadn't she pitched for her high school team? _

She wound up the pitch…

_"No, no, no, …!"_

Click!

SPLASH!


	6. Mystery Gifts

Grace arrived at her desk that morning to find a small box of chocolate and an ornate card that said "Happy Anniversary!"

Except what was it the anniversary of?

Lisbon phoned her to go harass Forensics about the case results.

Grace returned to more chocolate and a different card.

After lunch? More candy and another card!

"Wayne?"

Rigsby shrugged, sincerely puzzled.

"Jane? Jane!"

She really woke him. It wasn't him.

Lisbon stepped up and started laughing at all the chocolate and cards.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who remembered your eighth year anniversary!"

Cho and Jane grinned knowingly.


	7. Get By With a Lil Help From My Friends

Lisbon entered CBI's rooftop coffee bar, pulling the fiver between her fingers. Before her, Sacramento spread out before her; warm, sunrise light glittering at a low angle over the wakening city.

There were innumerable crimes being committed in that landscape. Hence, the predawn arrival at work.

Today the quantity seemed overwhelming.

Why couldn't people just get along? Why did her fellow citizens seem so hell-bent on destroying each other? It was really starting to get to her.

She sensed someone at her side. It was Cho.

"Let's go kick some criminal ass, Boss. We're right behind you."


	8. These Two Need To Talk

Two drabbles in one!

* * *

Lisbon looked around guiltily, making certain she didn't know anyone in the high-end store. She held her breath as she slipped on the stiletto heels and unsteadily rose to her feet.

Whoa! Falling would not be sexy! She'd probably have to do a thousand laps around her apartment just to practice.

Did Jane go for that sort of thing? He figured out her switch as if she'd said it aloud. Honestly, she had no idea what she'd do if he ever ditched the three piece suit for a turquoise turtleneck that highlighted those gorgeous eyes.

So what _was_ his trigger?

* * *

Patrick Jane lay on his hotel bed, a smile on his lips as he envisioned the struggle on her face. He could see the gears turning as she watched him warily. She was cautious but intrigued, and her reluctant curiosity had an amazing effect on him.

Biofeedback helped him manage the hard-on that fought against his control. That green-eyed look of a seeker, the huntress of truth, captivated him. But honestly, if she ever fully outsmarted him instead of merely keeping up, it would shatter all the self-control he was only barely maintaining. God, her brains were such a turn-on!


	9. Coca Cola Bank

Grace really wanted to help the young teen whose mother lay dead, shot by an ex-boyfriend. The girl's only family were grandparents in Europe. Unless Cynthia could get airfare to Kosovo, she'd end up trapped in The System.

Grace refused to ask Wayne's help. His money was tied, getting custody of Ben.

One morning, Cho shoved a wad of bills in her hand.

She stared.

He nodded.

"You remember how Jane said I had a crayon bank with coins collected since I was fifteen? Well, it was a giant Coke bottle and I was twelve. Now, go buy Cynthia's airfare."


	10. From Friendship To Love

Wayne stared at the extra toothbrush in the cup on his sink. It caused a strange sensation, a weird feeling that life was totally changed now and he'd better get used to it.

Two used towels instead of one, plus a strange head-wrap thingy. Pink velour robe on the hook behind the door, pretty much burying his green terry robe. Hair dryer and curling iron tucked neatly in a new basket in the linen closet. Makeup taking half the vanity drawer. Bras in the bathtub on a special drying rack.

Something about his new "roomie" just made his heart sing.

* * *

She glared at her naked body in the mirror.

Definitely getting a paunch. Too much time spent doing paperwork.

Turning, she looked over her shoulder but regretted it immediately. Ugh! What a flab ass!

Depressed, she squared off at the glass again. Why didn't reality work like Photoshop? She could erase the cellulite and each wrinkle with a wave.

"Teresa, stop displaying that luscious body in front of me like that!"

She jumped when he stepped behind her, nuzzling her neck affectionately, his hands caressing her lovingly.

"I'll make you late for work. Again."

"Jane…" she sighed, reassured.

"You're beautiful."


	11. The Ultimate in Friendship

Lisbon wheedled and cajoled, talking Bertram into allowing her to utilize the resources of other units. Lisbon called in every favor she was owed by other Senior Agents in Charge.

Cho grabbed hold like a bulldog and finally got the minion to talk.

Rigsby busted his ass, following up every bit of information that Cho's interrogation had shaken loose.

Van Pelt figured out the location based on the vague information that Cho and Rigsby had cobbled together.

Jane felt real hope for the first time in years. They finally had the bastard. His friends had helped him corner Red John.

* * *

Lisbon kept the locals out of it, repeatedly warning the sheriff and his deputies that it was a CBI operation.

Cho gave him the gun, a Magnum with armor piercing capabilities.

Grace made certain that the bulletproof vest was properly fitted.

Wayne took out the minion who had drawn a Glock 20 and pointed it at Jane.

Red John didn't even have a chance to fire. Jane aimed quickly and shot the embodiment of evil directly in the face.

The team looked the other way and fabricated reports with plausible stories.

Jane's friends were there for him in the end.

* * *

That's it. This collection is over.


End file.
